My boyfriend's Oliver and there's gonna be trouble
by L0V3 4 wRiting xo
Summary: What if the paparazzi had caught Miley and Oliver outside of the house instead of Miley and Jackson? a MOLIVER stroy. Please read. chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_Crap. _Was the only possible word I could think of at that moment. Well, that and _what the heck were you thinking you idiot why didn't we switch limos. _I stood there at stared at paparazzi as their flashes went off in our faces. I glanced over at the wide-eyed Oliver who stood next to me.

"I knew one day if we followed you we'd find out where you lived!" One of the paparizzis shouted. I panicked and grabbed onto Oliver and put an arm over his shoulder.

"What... me? No... I don't live here, I'm..." I glanced over at Oliver before continuing, "visiting a friend..." I managed to get out of my mouth.

"Looks more like a _boy_friend to me!" One of the guys shouted. Before anyone could say anything else Oliver and I had managed to get the door open and stumble inside. Once in the safety of the living room we both exchanged awkward glances.

"Well..." he said as he walked further into the room, "this should be interesting,"

And indeed. It was.

"Miley!" I heard my dad shout causing me to wake from my sleep. Lord, what time was it anyways. I rolled over in bed to glance at my clock. Only seven AM is daddy serious? Reluctantly I pulled my self out of bed and walked into the kitchen to see a very angry looking father sitting on the couch.

"Well miles, would you care to explain?" dad said. I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Explain what?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Hannah caught with new man?" he said, reading a headline off of a tabloid.

"Are you serious?" I said as I plopped down next to my dad. He glanced over at me.

"Well...?" he said. I sighed and leaned back in the couch.

"I thought no one would follow us," I said. Daddy rolled his eye and started to get that serious look on his face. The one he only puts on when I've done something really, really stupid.

"Miles there's a reason we call you Hannah, and you wear blond wigs on stage, _and, _that you switch limos when you come home," he told me.

"Well how was I supposed to know paparazzi would hunt me down," I said defensively.

"Hun, paparazzi can hunt down anyone, at anytime," Daddy said before he stood up and walked back into the kitchen. I heard him say something but it went in one year and right out the other. My focus was on that front page picture of me and Oliver. What had I gotten myself into?

After a couple of hours of dad lecturing me about my Hannah Montana stuff and how we have to be more careful and Jackson tormenting me I decided to walk down to the beach. As soon as I walked by Rico's I noticed a huge crowd gathering around something. I noticed Lily standing there outside the crowd looking shocked.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked her as I walked over.

"I don't know Oliver and I were walking down to beach and then... this," she said motioning her hands towards the crowd.

"dang it," I muttered. But Lily heard her head turned to me with eyebrows raised.

"What do you know that I don't?" Lily asked.

"The paparazzi sorta caught me and Oliver..." I said. God, why did I have to be such an idiot.

"Caught you two doing what?" Lily asked. I rolled my eyes. Lily always teased me about having a thing for Oliver, even though I denied it.

"No, nothing like that," I said as I shook my head in disgust.

"We were just coming back from the hannah show, I decided we didn't have to switch limos and..." I glanced over at the swarming crowd, "bam..." I said pointing in the direction of the craziness.

"You are such an idiot," Lily said shaking her head.

"Shut up!" I said as I lightly punched her arm. Lily and I watched as the crowd swarmed poor Oliver, almost everyone was holding a tabloid with our picture on it and a pen of some kind. After a few minutes we started to see Oliver emerge from the crowd.

"Help me," he mouthed as he walked over to us, a couple of people still trailing behind him.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered so the crazed fans wouldn't hear me. Oliver shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Can just please get out of here?" he begged.

"Yes, lets," Lily said finally realized to be getting away from the madness. As we walked over to our secret spot on the beach there were a few people that came up to talk to Oliver but we all ignored them. I never thought Hannah Montana's _"boyfriend" _would get this much attention from the public. When we finally got to the part of the beach where it was only surfers and people who didn't care about the newest celebrity gossip. We all found a spot and sat down.

"I am so, so, _SO _sorry," I said as I laid down on my stomach facing Oliver, who was still sitting up.

"Don't be I mean, at least smokin' Oaken's finally getting come recognition around here," Oliver said as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"But smokin' Oaken doesn't need recognition, he's go Hannah Montana," Lily said eyeing the both of us. I rolled my eyes. Lily is never gonna stop the teasing is she?

"But smokin' Oaken isn't gonna stay with Hannah forever," Oliver said.

"Thank God," I mumbled.

"oh come on you guys!" Lily said, "at least ride this whole Oliver and Hannah thing for a while," Lily pleaded.

"Why? I mean what's the point?" Oliver asked.

"Maybe this is what you two need," Lily said. I glanced up at her and rolled my eyes.

"Why in the world would we _need _this?" Oliver asked.

"Oh come on!" Lily said as she threw her hands in the air for an extra dramatic effect. Oliver and i exchanged confused glances, even though I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"God, you two are always flirting, it's obvious you like each other, maybe you need this _Holiver _thing to happen to finally make you two realize you like each other!" she said, God I hated that name, _Holiver. _It sounded like some kind of fungus.

"You think I like Miley?" Oliver said obviously taken aback by Lily's comment.

"You're her boyfriend aren't you?" Lily said. Why does this girl have to make things so dang complicated.

"No, I'm Hannah's boyfriend, or so the press thinks anyway," he said. I really wanted this conversation to be over with. Lily rolled her eyes.

"There the same person," Lily said.

"Well no duh," Oliver said as he gave Lily a sarcastic look.

"How are they any different?" Lily asked.

"Hannah's famous and Miley well... not," he said as he looked down at me, "no offense," he said.

"None taken," I said.

"God," Lily said as she stood up and brushed the sand off of her.

"Just think about it," she said before walking off in frustration. Once her back was turned I glanced up at Oliver who was already looking down at me. You know i've never noticed how hot he was before. Ew, God what the heck am I say, I can't like Oliver... Can I?

**A/N: I was watching the re-run of "My boyfriend's Jackson and there's gonna be trouble and I thought of this. I'm really not sure if there a fic like this, if there is I am incredibly sorry. But anyways do you think it sucked? Be honest! So if you want me to update review! (please!) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"Miles!" I heard Daddy yell for me. I sat down the hair brush I was using to try to untangle a knot in my blond Hannah wig, and pushed open my bedroom door.

"What?" I yelled down.

"Oliver's here!" I heard him call. Why on earth would... oh, right. Oliver was my date, no he was more than my date he was my boyfriend. God, even the sound of it made me cringe. I mean Oliver and me? Ew, that's just gross.

"Alright!" I yelled back down, annoyed. I closed my bedroom door and went back to brushing out the wig. It couldn't have been more than five minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I assumed it was Jackson.

"What do you want?" I called from inside the Hannah Closet.

"Miley?" I heard someone say. But it sure wasn't Jackson.

"Oliver?" I said curiously as I stepped over a pile of shoes and walked out of the closet. Whoa. Was that really Oliver? He looked... different. His hair was the same kind of messy style but instead of his normal t-shirt over polo shirt look that he normally sported he was wearing a button down shirt with the top button undone. Over that he wore a brown two button blazer which he had left unbuttoned. He had on a pair of jeans and then for shoes he was wearing a pair of black vans with skulls on them, it was the pair I had gotten him for his birthday about a year ago. I looked him up and down, he didn't look half bad. I shook the feeling off and gave him a smile.

"Sorry, I thought it was Jackson," I said as I shook my head as tugged at a loose string on the robe I was wearing since I still wasn't dressed for the Hannah Interview we were going to.

"It's fine," he said. God, since when have things gotten so awkward between Oliver and I.

"So I'm guessing your dad told you?" He said as he ran his hand through his hair. I looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Told me what?" I asked. As I began to walk back into the Hannah closet, him following close behind me.

"That he wants us to ride this whole Holiver thing out too," Oliver said as he walked over to the couch that sat in the middle of the closet.

"Oh, yea, that," I said as I grabbed another dress off the rack of clothes.

"So do you know why exactly?" He asked as he took a seat on the pink girly couch. I turned around to him still holding the dress in one hand.

"Dad thinks that if we break up or tell the press that we broke up, that it'll make Hannah look like a tramp, which is bad publicity which is, well... not good," I told him. Daddy was kinda right but, I mean, I really did not want to pretend I was going out with my best friend. It was just kinda, wrong.

"Oh," Oliver said nodding. I nodded back at him and then turned back around to the clothes rack and continued looking for something to wear.

"Well I guess Lily will be happy," Oliver said after a couple minutes of silence.

"ya," I said laughing a bit.

"She has seriously got to open her eyes, I mean there's no way we'd ever go out with each other," he said in a pretty confident voice.

"Ya," I said. As Oliver said that it gave me a weird feeling. It was almost like, my heart sank, which sounds insane because that would mean that I like him, or that I wanted to go out with him. Which I don't. Maybe it was just the way he said it. So sure of himself. So positive that he had no feelings for me whatsoever. I shook off the feeling and went back to the clothes rack.

Once I had finally finished getting ready, Daddy, Oliver and I all piled into the limo and drove down the the studio where the interview was taking place. We had sorted everything in out. We had decided on a place Oliver and I met, when we met, how we met. We had every question the interviewers could possibly throw at me scripted to a tee so that there would be absolutely no slip ups. Once the Limo pulled up we could hear the deafening screams of fans as someone opened up the door for us. I got out of the limo and Oliver got out behind me. I was surprised to see a few girls from our school in the crowd who were not looking at me, but looking at...Oliver? And if I'm not mistaken one of those girls was a senior. Man, Oliver must be loving this. I glanced over at him, but, to my surprise he wasn't looking out at the hundreds of fans who were screaming out his name. He was looking at me.

"So Hannah is this your new man?" I heard a paparazzi scream from the crowd. I glanced away, trying to ignore their flashing cameras as we headed for the doors of the studio. Once inside I was whisked away to makeup as Oliver and Daddy waited backstage. Once I had finished in makeup and hair I was sent back to backstage where I found Daddy and oliver sitting on top of an old beat up, wooden table, both with cans of soda in their hand. I walked over to both of them.

"Now hun, you remember what we practiced," Daddy said.

"Oliver and I met at a CD signing in Malibu, I felt a sudden connection, we started talking and getting really close then he asked me out," I said, rehearsing the story that Daddy and I had made up about the way Oliver and Hannah had met. Daddy nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, now just remember that" He said as he gave my arm a light squeeze. I gave him a quick smile before a man dressed completely in black wearing a headset and carrying a walkie-talkie came up to us.

"Ms. Montana your on in five," He said as he dramatically held up five fingers. I nodded and then followed him as he lead me to hallway where I could hear what the host of the show was saying.

"Alright, now for our next guest, HANNAH MONTANA!" The host said in a very high-pitched and perky voice. I glanced over at the stage hand who was motioning me, very dramatically I may add, in the direction of the stage. I let out a little laugh at how stupid this guy looked before I walked out onto the lit-up stage. I smiled and waved as the audience stood up from their seats, all applauding.

"HELOO Ms. Montana!" The host said as she walked over to me, wrapping her arm around my neck and brining me in for a hug. I patted her back until she let go. Once she did, she took me by the hand and lead me over to the couch that sat in the middle on the huge stage. As if I didn't know where to sit. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Alright Ms. Montana, lets just cut right to the chase," She said as she puled her knee-length black skirt down a bit, "Who is this new man you were caught with?"

"Well, his name is Oliver Oken," I started but she cut me off.

"Where'd you two meet?" she asked.

"We met at one of my CD signing in Malibu," I said hoping the answer didn't sound scripted. She nodded and then placed her elbows on her knees and leaned forward, crossing her manicured hands in front of her.

"And was it just love at first sight?" she asked in a very dreamily voice.

"Yes, definitely," Bleh. I felt like I should go wash my mouth out with soap after saying that. She had a very thoughtful look on her face as she looked at me.

"Now it's my understanding that he is here with you today?" She said. I nodded in hopes that this conversation would stop right here.

"Well why don't we bring him out!" she said, as a smile pierced her lips. Now here's something we didn't rehearse. Oliver coming on stage with me? My dad wouldn't let them? Right?

"Oh no... I..." but just then the music was cued and out walked a very confused looking Oliver. Crap. Oliver walked over to the couch where he shook hands with the host and then took a seat next to me. Man we were sitting awfully close. A little too close if you asked me, but I couldn't scoot away, think about how that would look on national television. Once the music had died down and the host sat down she looked over at the two of us.

"My lord, you two are just the picture perfect couple," she said as she pushed a strand of blond curled hair out of her face.

"Now Oliver, do you love her?" she asked very seriously. Oh God, I thought I was going pee my pants. Seriously, I mean if he hesitates and says yes than that makes it sound like he doesn't, he can't just flat out say no because that would just be mean, but he can't say yes either I mean, he's my best friend. He can't love me like the way she thinks he does.

"Ya," Oliver said. I closed my eyes for a moment. This whole thing was just to much.

"Now, common now, you guys are sitting there looking all uptight and awkward, Oliver hold her hand or something, just because your on TV doesn't mean you have to act like this," she said. Great. Where was this part when we rehearsed how the interview would go. I glanced up at Oliver not quite sure what he was going to do. But my question was answered when I felt him, very awkwardly slip his hand into mine. Oh my God, I was holding hands with Oliver. This is disgusting. Truly and utterly disgusting.

"Aw!" She said as she sat back in her seat, apparently pleased at what she had done. We both smiled at her. As the interview went on Oliver eventually dropped my hand, but to my surprise he exchanged my hand for my shoulder which he had wrapped his arm around. It was incredibly awkward sitting there as this lady asked us questions about our fake relationship but what was even more awkward was the fact that Oliver didn't seem to think it was awkward. I mean, he of all people should, he's not the one with the alter ego, this is really him, he really has to pretend that he loves Hannah Montana. And I know that Oliver is not that good of an actor. But, he was sitting there with a huge smile on his face that I knew was real. I mean, there's no way. Oliver can't really be falling for me? Right?

**A/N: wow. thank you guys so much! I was totally shocked by all the reviews! Please keep them coming! sorry this chapter kinda ended the same was the last one did but I kinda had to end it there. I'm sorry that it kinda sucked, but anyways... please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! (oh, BTW I have a link to the outfit I kinda pictured Oliver wearing in my profile if you want to look)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

"This has got to be killing him," Lily said as we glanced over at Oliver who was actually attempting to take notes in chemistry while every single girl in the room stared at him.

"Make me feel worse why don't you," I whispered as I clicked my pen.

"come on eventually you are going to own up to the fact that you have either ruined or perfected Oliver's life," Lily said as she doodled on her binder.

"I did not ruin his life," I said defensively.

"Then you perfected it?" Lily asked.

"No," I mumbled.

"Well then what did you do?" Lily asked.

"Screwed it up," I said quietly.

"In other words ruined it," Lily said as she glanced away from me. I rolled my eyes. Gosh, was every single girl like suddenly crushing on Oliver all of a sudden. Even Ava, who was one of the most popular girls in school, was burning a hole in the back of his head. This was seriously starting to freak me out.

"Okay everyone, pick partners..." Mrs. Harvey said as she turned away from the board to face the class. In less then a millisecond there was a crowd of girls surrounding Oliver's table. I glanced over at Lily who was staring at Oliver as well.

"God, what's their problem," I said, rolling my eyes at the pathetic girls.

"Well someone's jealous," Lily said as she closed her binder to make space for whatever project we were about to do.

"I am not jealous," I said rolling my eyes once again at Lily's comment.

"Well then you should be, tons of teenage girls are hitting on your boyfriend," she said quietly.

"He is not my boy..." I started but I stopped when a very desperate looking Oliver walked over to our table.

"Can I partner with one of you guys?" he asked. I glanced back to the group of girls that surrounded his desk, all of them wore very upset expressions on their faces. I noticed Lily staring at us with a huge smirk across her face. I sighed and looked over at the pleading Oliver.

"Fine, I will," I said as I began to stack my books up.

"Thank you!" he said said obviously extremely grateful. I laughed. I never thought I'd see the day when Oliver was upset to see girls flirting with him. But now he was taken. He was dating Hannah Montana. Who was me. Oliver was taken by me. Oh my gosh, that sounds so wrong on so many different levels. He was _pretending _to be taken. There we go, that sounds a heck of a lot better. I shook my head at carried my books over to the table that Oliver was sitting at, which was still surrounded by girls. As he walked over their faces lit up but then they saw me. A wave of sighs and eye rolling scattered through the crowd as I took a seat next to Oliver.

"Wow," I said wide wide eyed as I stared at the girls walking away from the table.

"Ya, I know," Oliver said as he began to flip through his binder. I glanced over at him and then glanced away just as quickly before he could notice I was looking at him. Not like it would matter though. I pulled open my binder and flipped to a blank piece of paper and started to copy down what Mrs. Harvey had written on the board.

"Hey Oliver," I heard someone say causing me to snap out of my concentration. I glanced up. It was Ava.

"Hey," Oliver said giving her a shy little smile.

"So I was wondering, if you know you wanted to maybe go down to the beach on saturday, with me I mean, like, on a..." she paused and then flirtatiously began to nibble on her acrylic finger nail.

"...date?" she finished. I glanced up at Oliver as he glanced over to me. This was obviously killing him, I mean, every single guy in the entire grade had, had a crush on Ava at some point and here she was asking him out, and he couldn't do a thing about it. because he was taken... or at least pretending to be.

"I can't, me and uh, Hannah are going out," We were? I don't remember making any plans with Oliver to go out on Saturday. I looked over at him curiously.

"Oh, okay, well then maybe, Sunday?" she asked in a very high pitched voice.

"Thanks but, I'm kinda not available at the moment," he said awkwardly. I glanced away from the two and down at my paper where I pretended to read over my notes.

"You know, Hannah doesn't have to to know, and it can be our little secret," she said suggestively as she took a step closer to Oliver. For some odd reason I felt like running over and punching Ava in the face. Didn't quite know why though I mean it wasn't jealously or anything. It was just... truthfully I didn't know why.

"Ava, thanks and all but I cant," Oliver said reluctantly. Wait, he shouldn't be saying like he sounds disappointed that he had to turn down her offer. He has a girlfriend an amazingly sweet nice and perfect girlfri... Oh my God what am I thinking. I quickly tried to think of something else, anything else as I averted my gaze from the two.

"Miles?" Oliver asked as he nudged my arm after Ava had walked off.

"Hmm?" I asked startled as I looked up. He titled his head a bit and then raised his eye brows.

"you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I said as I let out a laugh, "what would make you think that I wasn't fine?"

"nothing," Oliver said quickly as he looked back down at his paper. My eyes trailed back to my notes as well.

"So..." I said after a couple seconds of silence between the two of us. Oliver glanced up at me.

"I was unaware that we had a date on saturday," I said in an extremely quiet voice. I figured the room was loud enough that no one would hear me anyways.

"Well I needed something to tell her," Oliver said defensively.

"So we... I mean you and Hannah don't have a date?" I asked.

"We can if she wants to," he said looking up at me.

"are you asking me hannah on a date?" I asked him.

"no I'm asking Hannah Montana on a date," he corrected me.

"well hannah says to pick her up at six," I said as I glanced down at my notes again.

"I'll be there," Oliver said as he gave me a smile. That smile of his that I loved... I mean that Hannah loved. I mean, ah what the heck Miley loves it too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"MILEY!" I heard Oliver call from downstairs.

"THAT'S NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR DATE!" I called back down to him as I rushed to put in a pair of earrings. It was saturday night, which meant that Oliver and I...er... Hannah, had a date. I didn't know where he was taking me or anything, this was mainly a way for the media to see that Hannah Montana loves Oliver and that she's not a tramp. I think.

I took a few steps back from the mirror and looked myself up and down. I straightened out the skirt I was wearing and then walked downstairs to see Oliver sitting on the couch flipping through the TV channels. I rolled my eyes.

"Come one lets get this night over with," I said as I grabbed my purse off the kitchen table.

"Why, thanks you Miley, I'm doing fine, and how are you?" he said sarcastically as he stood up from the couch and walked over to me. I rolled my eyes as we began to walk out of the house to the limo that awaited us.

"So where exactly are you taking me?" I asked him trying to muster up some sort of fake emotion.

"you'll just have to wait and see," he said with a smirk on his face. I bit my lip and looked away. This was so awkward.

When the limo came to a stop Oliver got out ahead of me and then helped me out. We were greeted by a few flashing cameras and a woman with a tape recorder profusely taking note of every single little detail.

"You two don't look very happy!" some man shouted at us. I glanced up at Oliver who looked offended. He glanced down at my and awkwardly took my hand into his. This felt so wrong on so many levels. I looked up at Oliver as he lead me through the doors of the restaurant, still with my fingers intertwined with mine. You know, for some reason this wasn't starting to feel to weird anymore.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the sucky chapter. Grr, this was bad I know. But believe me when I say _HUGE _drama is on the way. Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I think this has been one of my most reviewed stories for the short amount of chapters. oh BTW if there are a lot of grammar mistakes in this one the reason is that my comp had been acting weird and my ' , ' key hasn't been working. sorry. well thanks for reading and please leave a review[ they are greatly appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana **(_you should know that by now_**.**

I awkwardly glanced over at the camera man who was filming us through the window. Then at the table of teenagers who were discretely snapping pictures of us with their phones. I ran my finger along the edge of my glass and then glanced over at Oliver, who was sitting there reading the menu as if we were at some ordinary restaurant with no one staring at us. He was acting as if he were the famous one. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore all the people who were staring at us.

"Hello Ms. Montana," I heard a man say, causing my head to shoot up from the menu I was previously scanning.

"Hi," I said giving him a smile. He held his hand out for me to shake and I did.

"It is such a pleasure to have a person like you dine with us tonight," He said flashing me his white teeth as he still held onto my hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to be here," I said attempting to pull my hand out of his grip.

"Now hun, if you need anything please let me or one of the waiters know and we will get it for you," he said in a low tone voice. I smiled at him once again before I was finally able to yank my hand out of his grip.

"Thanks," I said before he walked away. He nodded and then turned on his heal to go back to the kitchen. I glanced across at Oliver let out a huge laugh that he had obviously been holding in. I laughed along with him.

"Now, it's normal to see teenage guys drooling over Hannah Montana, but how old did you think that guy was?" Oliver said nodding in the direction of the kitchen, causing a few strands of his hair to glide across his face.

"mid thirties?" I guessed as I tugged at a strand of my own hair.

"Oh come on, he has to be older than that. I say early forties," Oliver said leaning forward in his seat a little. I smiled at him and he smiled back. You know he really didn't look half bad in his white and brown striped button up shirt and his faded khakis. With his medium brown colored hair that barely swept his eyes. He actually looked kind of...

"Hello, my name is Rachel and I will be your waiter for tonight," I was snapped out of my thoughts by a girl standing in front of us holding a notepad and a pencil.

"Can I start you all of with something to drink?" she asked as she tucked a strand of her platinum blond hair behind her ear.

"I'll have a diet coke," Oliver said glancing up from his menu. The woman quickly jotted something down and then glanced up at me.

"And you?" she asked.

"Just water is fine," I said.

"Alright, I'll bring those right out to you," she said cheerfully as she headed off to another table.

As the night went on the awkwardness that had begun to get between Oliver and I gradually slipped away as we sat there and talked like we were best friends again. And somehow through out the night, the cameras and staring eyes seemed to fade away. It wasn't bothering me anymore that people were considering us boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't care. That was until the night was over and we began to head out of the restaurant where we were met by dozens of flashing lights and shouting photographers. As daddy told me, it's night time, and that's when the paparazzi hunts.

"Hannah! are the rumors true?" I heard one woman shout. I glanced over at her curiously.

"Are what rumors true?" I asked her, nearly having to yell because everything around us was so dang loud.

"The rumor that said you and Oliver aren't really going out, that's it's all for publicity to cover up the real reason why you were at his house so late at night," a man from behind a camera shouted.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Is that a yes or a no?" another reporter asked.

"That's a no!" I said quite loudly. I glanced over and Oliver who was still standing beside me looking pretty much just as shocked as I was. Where the heck does the media get these ideas?

"Well it sure doesn't look like you two are coming from a date, maybe just a casual dinner as friends?" I heard a woman say as she shoved a tape recorder in my face. I quickly reached for Oliver's hand and laced my fingers with his. You know, to show the people that this really was a date... or at least make them _believe _it was anyways.

"Are you trying to make us believe that just because you two are holding hands that it makes you a lagitiment couple?" One woman shouted.

"Ya!" one other photographer shouted. I glanced up at Oliver who had the same worried look I did.

"Maybe this is Hannah Montana's fall from good girl to bad, party girl!" a reporter shouted. That's it, I was not letting this be the fall of my good name. And now looking back on it what I did next really might not have been the smartest thing for me to do, but at the time it was the only thing I could think of to prove to them that I wasn't a bad girl who had a "part time boyfriend" as some of the paparazzi had been calling it. I looked up at Oliver and I pulled his face into mine until our lips crashed together.

**A/N: I totally know this chapter sucked. I think it may have been a little too rushed so maybe, (depending on what people think) I might re-do it. but I'm not sure yet. Sorry it was really short but next chapter TONS of drama will erupt! lol. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update soon. Please review & thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana. duh.**

It was Sunday morning, the morning after the kiss. I had been awake since five A.M and it was now nine. Why did I have to mess up this big? Why were those rumors going around about me? Why did I kiss Oliver? and an even better question is why did it feel so right? God, had I screwed up. You know, I shouldn't be dwelling on this, I mean, I kissed him as Hannah _not _as Miley and he kissed me back as Hannah Montana's boyfriend. Not Miley Stewart's best friend. It was an act. We were acting. Yea, that's it all one big...

"MILEY!" I heard someone yell as they banged on my bedroom door. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, not really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment.

"MILEY!" By now I had figured out that it was Lily who was beating down my door. She was the person I least wanted to see at this moment. Once the banging had stopped for a few seconds I heard the door open followed by a loud, deafening scream that I could have sworn they heard all the way in New York.

"Good lord woman!" I said as I grabbed the pillow that lay beside me and covered my head with it.

"I knew I was right!" she shrieked as she jumped onto the bed next to me.

"Right about what?" I asked groggily, still facing away from her.

"That you liked him, and that this Holiver thing would push you two together!" she said. This caused me to roll over to face her.

"What are you..." I started but I stopped when I saw the magazine she was holding. But it wasn't the dieting tips from Reese Witherspoon I was staring at, nor was it the Lindsay Lohan checks herself into rehab. It was the huge front page picture of me kissing Oliver. Oh my God.

"No... this can't be happening," I said as I rolled onto my back and covered my head with my pillow.

"Oh yes it is, and you have me to thank!" Lily said cheerfully as she stared at the front page picture. I rolled my eyes.

"Lily, you think I actually like him?" I said, uncovering my head from the pillow.

"Well it's kinda obvious Miles," she said slapping her hand against the front of the magazine.

"Just because I kissed him does not mean we're suddenly together," I said causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"You kissed him!" she said a little over excited.

"No, Hannah kissed him, there's a difference," I said as I pushed myself up in bed.

"You're the same person," She said. I looked at her with an "_are you kidding me" _face and then shook my head.

"They were pretty much calling me a tramp and I wasn't gonna let my good name go like that," I said as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"And you thought that kissing Oliver would help... how?" Lily asked.

"Look, all I wanted to do was show the dang paparazzi that Hannah Montana is in a serious relationship and not in an unhealthy on again- off again relationship type of thing," I said looking over at her. Lily laughed and shook her head.

"Lils..." I said starting to get a little aggravated at her stubbornness.

"Okay, Miles, whatever you say," She said, still laughing quietly. I bit my lip, tempted to yell at her again, but I kept quiet.

"So..." Lily said after a couple seconds of silence, "you getting up anytime soon?" she asked as she tapped her pointer finger against her knee.

"Why?" I asked, knowing the smirk she had on her face meant she was up to no good.

"I just wanna, go to the beach," she said innocently, or at least pretending to be anyways.

"Why?" I asked her once again.

"Hey, I just wanna get a prime tanning spot," she said. I rolled my eyes at how stupid she sounded. But I mean, it's the beach, what's the worst that could happen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh God!" I said once I saw Oliver sitting on a stool at Rico's.

"Wha..." Lily started and then spotted Oliver.

"Oh..." she said nodding, with a sly look on her face. I didn't know why I was so afraid to face him I mean, it was all an act. One big act, nothing to be afraid... Oh God he's starting to walk over to us.

"Oh look someone's calling me," I lied suddenly glancing down at my cell phone.

"I didn't hear it ring," Ignoring her I pretended to answer it.

"Oh hi... uncle Joe," I said. This has got to be one of my stupidest ideas yet.

"Why yes, Jackson is fine, and how's your son... John?" Lily raised her eyebrows at me as I continued to talk to my non-exsisting Uncle. I glanced over at Oliver as he started to walk over to us. I turned my back at stuck a finger in the ear the phone wasn't pressed up against and continued my fake conversation.

"What's up with Miles?" I heard Oliver say.

"She's talking to Uncle Joe..." Lily said glancing back at me. I let out an extremely fake laugh.

"Oh, Uncle Joe you crack me up," I said loudly so Oliver would hear me.

"Okay..." Oliver said with an extremely confused look on his face. And just as I was about to go into another description of how Jackson was, I felt my phone vibrating against my face, my ringtone blaring. Perfect, I guess this act was up.

"Well will you look at that," I said nervously as I glanced down at my phone. Oliver and Lily both shooting me confused stares. I let out a nervous laugh and then quickly closed my phone and stuffed it in the pocket of my shorts. I slowly walked back over to Lily and Oliver. The awkwardness that stood between was so thick that it was getting harder and harder to breath every second I stood this close to him.

"Well..." Lily said as she tugged at her ponytail, "this is... interesting," I nodded and then looked down at my feet. Come on Miley just say something. I mean what's the worst that could happen.

"Oliver I..." I said but at that same moment Oliver finally spoke up as well.

"Miles, maybe we should talk," he said. I nodded.

"Okay, well, I'll just leave you two alone..." Lily said with a grin on her face a mile wide before she walked off. Oliver and I walked over to Rico's where we started to talk but then noticed the hundreds of eyes on Oliver so we decided to walk down to our secret little spot on the beach. Once there Oliver and I sat down beside each other. We stayed silent for a few seconds before he finally said something.

"About last night..." he started but I let myself cut him off.

"I'm really sorry," I said as I looked over at him. He let out a nervous giggle and shook his head, causing his dark brown hair to fall into his eyes.

"Don't be," he said. I glanced away from him.

"You know maybe Lily was right," he said quietly as he laughed again,

"What?" I asked him, pretending like I hadn't heard what he said.

"Nothing it uh... it wasn't important," I nodded even though I had heard him loud and clear. And for me, it was obvious now, he was falling for me, and not the famous side of me but the real me. And no matter how much I didn't want to admit it, I think I was beginning to fall for him too.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: I would first off like to just say R.I.P to those who died in the Minneapolis bridge accident. One of my very close friends was driving across the bridge as it happened. She's alright though. But God bless all the families who lost loved ones. My prayers go out to you.**

**But anyway. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I hope that the whole Miley talking on the phone scene wasn't too confusing. But anywho. Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon. Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_As I slowly walked down the beach I noticed Oliver sitting on the shore alone. He was close enough to the ocean that his feet were getting wet as the waves crashed against the beach._

_ "Oliver?" I said softly, as I walked over to him. He turned his head, causing that gorgeous dark brown hair to sweep across his beautiful pale skin._

_ "Miles..." He said sounding nervous._

_ "Why are you here alone?" I asked him once I was nearly standing over him. He quickly stood up and brushed some sand off of himself. Everything around us seemed to go silent as I stared into his hazel eyes. The crashing sounds of the waves were the only thing that reached our ears._

_ "I've been thinking about you..." Oliver said taking a step closer to me._

_ "Really?" I asked him suggestively as I took a step closer to him._

_ "Yea... I have," he said and then took another step._

_ "Well what about me?" I asked. I took another step. By now our lips were brushing up against each other. Oliver gently pushed a few strands of my brunette hair out of my face before he placed his hand on the back of my neck._

_ "About doing this..." he said as we eliminated the gap that separated us. As our lips collided I placed my hand on Oliver's chest when he suddenly pulled away and took a step back._

_ "What's wrong?" I asked, hurt and confused about why he had stopped. He shyly looked down at the ground and nibbled on his bottom lip._

_ "Oliver?" I asked again, when suddenly he had gotten down on his knee. He grabbed my hand in his and kissed it with his precious lips._

_ "Will you marry me..." he said._

_ "yes! YES!" I shouted excitedly._

_ "...Hannah Montana?" He finished his sentence. I pulled my hand away from his._

_ "Hannah? No I'm Miley!" I said. But Oliver shook his head and laughed._

_ "Miley? Who's Miley?" he said with a sly smile cracked across his lips._

_ "I'M MILEY!" I yelled. I grabbed a strand of my hair making sure it was still brown, but to my surprise my hair was no longer wavy and brown, but pin straight and blond. I quickly tried to yank the wig off, but I couldn't._

_ "I don't love Miley, I love Hannah!" Oliver said. I tugged at a strand of my hair._

_ "Oliver I love you!" I shouted, but he didn't listen, he was still laughing._

I quickly shot up in bed, sweat trickling off my forehead.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself as I placed a hand on my heart, realizing it was beating rapidly. I had been having those kinds of dreams for the past week. It started out with me just telling Oliver I liked him and then questioning about who Miley was, then it when to kissing, then once it even went to... well... further then kissing. Now him proposing? This was all getting to be to much. I needed to tell someone how I felt. I needed to get this burden off my chest before it crushed me to death. But, who was I going to tell? Oliver? Not a chance in the world. Lily? No way, I'd be mocked to death and with her big mouth the entire school would know in a matter of seconds. Jackson? Oh lord, who am I kidding? I can never tell anyone this. This right here has got to be the secret that I carry to my grave. That I, Miley Stewart am falling for Oliver Oken. Man, it sounds so pathetic doesn't it.

I shook my head and laid back down in bed, pulling the covers over my head. I knew I had a party to go to as Hannah Montana and I also knew that daddy had already invited Oliver. I also knew that Lola was going to be there. I quickly shut my eyes and attempted to get back to sleep. Tomorrow will be one heck of a day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"MILEY!" I heard someone scream while banging on my door causing me to wake up.

"Go away," I mumbled to no one.

"MILEY STEWART YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR!" I heard someone say. Then I realized that, that someone was Lily. I rolled over in bed and grabbed a pillow the was next to me, using it to cover my head.

"OKAY! COUNT OF THREE I'M COMING IN!" she yelled again. I rolled my still closed eyes and let out a groan.

"ONE... TWO... THREE!" Lily yelled as the door opened and in she stumbled.

"Oh come on, your not even up yet!" she shouted, walking over to the bed.

"Leave me alone..." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on Miles... wakey, wakey, eggs and backey!" she said as she climbed onto my bed and shook me. I groaned again.

"We have a party to go to and I need to find something to wear!" she said, still shaking me.

"Do you ever shut up?" I asked her as I pulled the pillow away from my face and rolled over.

"Well someone's cranky," she said, looking down at me.

"Did you have coffee this morning or something?" I asked her. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you need to get up, because we need to find something for me to wear," she said.

"Lils, come the party's at four and besides it's only..." I turned to see the clock.

"twelve?" I said. I must have over slept.

"Which means we only have three hours to get ready," Lily said. I nodded and then reluctantly pushed my self out of bed.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you can go through the Hannah closet if you want," I said still groggy.

"Okay," Lily said perkily as she nodded.

"Oh, by the way, Oliver should be here around 2:30," she said. This caused me to stop dead in my tracks.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oliver will be here at 2:30," she repeated.

"I heard you the first time," I said.

"Then why'd you say what?" she asked me.

"I didn't mean what did you say, I meant what, like you idiot what were you thinking?" I said angrily.

"What's the big deal it's Oliver," Lily said, rolling her eyes. You know she's right. Just because he and I kissed doesn't mean there's anything different between us. Right? I fought off the nerve to say something else before I peeled my bathroom door open and walked in. Leaving Lily sitting on the bed with a smug look on her face.

I made my way to the closet and grabbed a towel for myself. I gently set it down on the counter where I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror.

"Miley just admit it..." I said to myself as I let out a long sigh.

"I've fallen for Oliver,"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Once out of the shower I slipped on my robe and walked out of my bathroom and into my room.

"Lils?" I asked as threw my dirty pajamas into a clothes hamper that sat by my bathroom door.

"yea?" I heard her shout from inside the Hannah closet. I quickly set down the hairdryer I was holding in one hand on my bed and then proceeded to walk into the closet.

"Okay, since you were so dang slow in the shower, I've picked something out for you to wear to the party," Lily was already dressed with a bright red bright red wig on her head. She was wearing a denim skirt with red leggings which were pretty much the same color as her hair. Then a black halter top with a black and red polka dotted cardigan sweater over that.

"You look like a penguin who just got run over by a truck" I said observing her colorful ensemble.

"Thanks, Miles!" Lily said with a sarcastic smile stretching across her face. I glanced over at the outfit Lily had laid out for me on the pink couch in the middle of the room. I was a Black dress that came to about my knees. It had an empire waist with thick straps. Lying next to it were a pair of plain black pumps. Okay, so maybe Lily looked like a dead penguin. But what she chose for me to where didn't look to bad.

After putting the finishing touches on my make-up, and attaching my blond wig to my head. I heard the doorbell ring. My heart sank, knowing that it was going to be Oliver. Lily rushed downstairs to answer the door and a few seconds later came back upstairs with Oliver trailing behind her. I was in the Hannah closet when they walked into my room. But I could hear his laugh through the shut door. I quickly slipped on the dress and grabbed the shoes off of the bright pink sofa. I walked out of the closet to see Lily applying Eye liner in the mirror and Oliver staring down at his feet with both his hands shoved in his pocket. Once the closet door clicked close he looked up at me.

"Hey," he said shyly almost the way he talked to Hannah Montana before he knew it was me. His nervous little smile pierced his lips. I smiled back at him as our eyes locked. It felt like eternity as I stared at him. Finally we snapped out of our stare off when we hear Lily cough.

"Okay, I don't know what planet you two are on but I'm on earth where Hannah Montana has only one hour to get to a party," Lily said stuffing her tube of mascara into her tiny black clutch she was carrying.

"Right... ya, I'm ready," I said veering my gaze away from Oliver's.

"So am I," Oliver chimed in. Lily gave us both a smirk as we followed her out of the room and into the limo. On the ride over Lily and Oliver talked but, I stayed silent. There were too many thoughts swarming my head to talk to anyone. Did I like Oliver? Did he like me? Or is this something that will all go away once _Holiver _is out of the spotlight. It's pathetic. This whole thing is pathetic. I mean, come on, Oliver? There's no way I can possibly be falling for him! Right? I shook my head. I needed to stop thinking about this, it can't be healthy, to have all these thoughts swarming about in your head about you and your extremely good looking best friend. I mean, not _extremely _good looking but, Oliver's not, you know _bad _looking or anything. I shook the feeling off me. All this stuff about me having feelings for Oliver is me just letting the media's influence to get to my head. I hope.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: Okay, thanks so much for all your reviews. I actually wrote an alternative end to this but I decided it would be too long. So, the other chapter is already completed other then a few tweaks. But, I will most likely not post it until I get like 5 reviews for this chapter or more.**

**Sorry for the rather uneventful chapter. Next one will be very dramatic though, I know I said that last chapter but next one, I swear it will be! lol. Thanks for reading and please leave a review & tell me what you think!**

**Oh, BTW. I'm going home to Ohio on Sunday. But, my dad has decided to drive me and my brother to Ocean City for the last week we have together, so that's where I'll be all this week. So, more then likely there will be no updates unless I get fast reviews. lol. thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, imagine that.**

Oliver's fingers had been intertwined with mine for about the past fifteen minutes. All the sounds of the party, the music, the talking, I wasn't hearing a single bit of it. Oliver's touch was giving me this... feeling. Like suddenly my lips were being stretched into this smile and I couldn't stop giggling.

"Hannah?" I heard Oliver say, giving my hand a little squeeze.

"Hm?" I asked as my eyes shot up to the two Baker twins who occasionally came to these kinds of parties.

"I said are you planning on coming to London for the spring fashion show," One of the twins asked as she pushed a blond strand of hair out of her eyes.

"Oh, no. I've got a lot of singings and appearances around that time, so... uh. no," I said shaking my head. She pressed her glossed lips together, nodded then turned on her Gucci heal to walk away. I noticed Oliver glancing over at me but I averted my stare from his. I didn't want to look at him. I knew the moment I laid eyes on him the stupid thoughts of me loving him would reappear in my mind. And Lord knows, I don't need that.

As the night carried on Lola began talking it up with some guy who looked like he belonged on a catwalk in New York. Oliver continuously tried to talk to me but I would normally just try to shake his conversation started off. I can't speak to him. Does he not understand that. I wanted to leave this party and go home. Normally I love going to Hannah parties. But, just something about this one made me want to leave.

The minute that hour hand struck eight, I was literally dragging Oliver and Lily back to the limo. Where we once again sat in silence the entire way home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"and lets all give a big welcome to Hannah Montana and her current love interest, Oliver Oken!" The TV host yelled as she motioned her arm in the direction of the front stage entrance. Oliver and I walked out, hand in hand. After The blond host shook hands with Oliver and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek we both sat down on the black leather couch._

_ "So how does it feel to be the most talked about couple in hollywood?" She asked as she crossed her legs and placed her manicured hand on her knee._

_ "It's a bit different walking into a room and suddenly having ten to twenty teenage girls throw themselves at me but you know..." Oliver paused as he grabbed my hand in his._

_ "... It's all worth it," He said staring directly in my eyes. It sent a chill down my spine. Those piercing hazel eyes locked with mine, gave me a sensation that I couldn't explain. I flashed him a smile and gave his hand a squeeze before looking back over at the host._

_ "And Ms. Montana would you say that you love Oliver?" She asked tugging at the hem on her skirt. I glanced back over at Oliver. That same thoughtful smile still stained his lips._

_ "Definitely," I said away from the microphone attached to my pink shirt. Causing a few camera men to snarl at me and whispers to break the silence the audience once held. But I didn't care. Oliver and my eyes were locked and no one could break our stares apart._

_ "You two are just the cutest couple!" I heard the host say._

_ "Oliver, good Lord, just kiss her already!" she said suddenly. Oliver tore his stare away form mine for a brief moment to look back at the host. Then his eyes met mine once more and before I could even register in my head what was going on. Our faces were moving closer and closer until finally our lips met closing that gap that had separated us for so long. As the kiss broke apart after what seemed like eternity Oliver slid his lips over to my ear. His lips brushed against my skin as he whispered,_

_ "I love you Miley,"_

My fantasies were interrupted by the buzzing of my alarm clock. I didn't want that dream to end. Unlike the others, Oliver had said he loved me. And not the alternate ego Hannah Montana me. The real, Miley Stewart me. As smile was planted on my lips. It was a smile that a couldn't seem to erase. In fact, I didn't even slam the snooze button as I normally did ever Monday morning before school. I actually pulled my self out of bed and hopped into the shower, and got dressed all in a record time of thirty minutes. After deciding on a pink polo shirt and a pair of jeans with flip-flops I walked downstairs to see Jackson sitting at the kitchen table half asleep with a nearly empty plate of daddy's chocolate ship pancakes in front of him. Daddy was standing in front stove making more pancakes for me I assumed.

"Morning Daddy," I said cheerfully as I walked into the kitchen and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well isn't someone in a cheery mood," Daddy said as he glanced over at me. I smiled at him and walked over to the fridge to grab some orange juice. I poured myself a glass and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Good morning Jackson!" I said happily.

"Don't tell me there's another _yumaliscious_ boy in science class again!" Jackson said not bother to pick his head up from the table where it currently rested. I rolled my eyes.

"No, can't I stand to be in a good mood with out some hottie from class being in the picture?" I asked him.

"Well, yes. But I've yet to see a time where you're happy at seven, thirty on a Monday morning without a boy being involved," Daddy said as he placed a few pancakes on a plate for me.

"Well, you both are wrong because as a matter of fact this morning I am just happy, because," I said through my smiling lips. Even though Daddy and Jackson were both right, I wasn't letting them know that. I walked over to the stove to grab my plate from Daddy. I flashed him a smile and then walked back over to the table where I sat down and began eating.

"_we all wanna believe in love, we all wanna believe in something, that's bigger than just us," _I sang quietly to myself. I was in a very, sing-y kind of mood at that moment.

"Dad, she's singing!" Jackson shouted still from his same position, with his head face down on the table.

"Oh bud, you've got it bad," Dad said shaking his head and looking over at me.

"What have I got? Why do you both think that just because I'm happy their has to be a boy involved?" I said angrily. Jackson and Daddy exchanged confused glances.

"Well your wrong! You're both so wrong!" I said as I glanced back down to eat my pancakes. Even though I knew in my heart that they were both right. Oh so veryright.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why good-morning Lily!" I said as I shoved my geometry book into my locker. Lily had just walked up beside me. She wore an oversize white sweat shirt with a pair of plaid bermudas and vans. She shot me a curious look.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked as she began to unlock her locker.

"God, why does everyone think that something is wrong with me?" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Because it's eight o'clock on a Monday morning and your..." she paused as she tried to think of the right word to describe my mood, "... perky," she finished. I kept quiet. Not really sure what to say to her.

"Heck, I haven't seen you this happy since Eric Rayner said hi to you in..." her voice trailed off as a smirk started to come across her face.

"This is because of Oliver isn't it?" she said pointing a finger at me. I let out a fake laugh and glanced over at her.

"No! Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"It's because of that kiss isn't it?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ya of course Lily that's it, I'm madly in love wi... Oliver!" I said surprised, as soon as I saw Oliver starting to walk over to Lily and me. He gave us a weak smile and then walked over to his locker and started stuffing his books away. Lily winked at me causing me to shoot her an evil stare.

"Okay well, I'll just leave you two alone," Lily said quietly as she turned to walk away from us. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you believe her?" I asked Oliver, pointing back in the direction Lily had walked off to.

"Ya..." Oliver said unusually quiet.

"Miles look I really need to talk to you..." He said looking over at me. His text book for chemistry still in his hand. I opened my mouth to say something. What, I don't know. But luckily before any words could escape my gaping mouth the bell rang.

"Oh, look the bell, I've gotta go," I said as I quickly walked off to geometry leaving Oliver by his locker looking... what's the right word... uh... well. Hurt.

The whole day Oliver kept on trying to talk to me. Between every class, ever period we had together. I even ended up hiding in the library during lunch saying I had some huge essay in english that I had to work on. I couldn't face him. I wasn't ready yet. Because every time he opened his mouth to talk, I saw those lips. The same lips that had crashed into mine a little over a week ago. And then those deep brown eyes and that hair, that I had imagined running my fingers through so many times. And then that face. The face that I had kissed over, and over, and over again in the dreams I had been having. Everything about him sent chills down my spine. I began looking at him in a way I never had before. I had become obsessed for his touch or every time he walked by me and accidently brushed an arm or a finger tip against my bare skin... okay, I need to stop. This is ridiculous totally ridiculous, and pathetic. I shook my head. I needed to stop dwelling over this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was about nine o'clock at night I had finished most of my homework during lunch when I was hiding in the library. I needed to get my mind off things so I tried to write a song, but the only possible words in my mind at that moment were _pathetic loser who's in love with her best friends by the name of Oliver _and that obviously wasn't going to top the charts. So I tried to sleep but whenever I closed my eyes I saw his face, well that and the magazine cover of me and him kissing. So I did the only thing that was left, I decided to take a walk on the beach. Daddy was asleep so I knew he wouldn't realize I was gone. I quietly walked downstairs and then out the front door. I pulled the loose sweatshirt tighter around my body as the cool ocean breeze hit my skin. I slowly walked down the the beach and began walking.

My mind echoed with my thoughts as the waves crashed up against the sandy shore. What if this had never happened? I would have never started liking Oliver and he would have never started liking me. I wished that I would have just changed the stupid limo. How stupid am I? This is all my fault, everything is my fault. The fact that Oliver and I aren't friends anymore the fact that I think I love Oliver and can't keep a straight face about it... I sighed and whispered to myself.

"And the fact that I'm in love with my best friend,"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for two things. #1 for the long wait for the update. #2 that I'm putting off the major drama for one more chapter. Sorry! I was going to have it be this chapter but I started the set-up for it and I just decided it would be a good place to stop at. I swear to you that it _will _be next chapter.**

**Well anyways my brother and dad decided to go out tonight so I had sometime by myself at the hotel and I wrote a whole lot and I'm nearly finished with a bunch of my updates so keep an eye out for them!**

**Thank you so much for reading and sorry for saving the drama for next chapter. I hate doing this to you guys. lol. I was really surprised by the amount of reviews I got last chapter so I'm really hoping to get to 100 this one. Only 16 reviews! come on guys! we can do it! lol. anyway I will try and update ASAP. thanks again for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana. I really hope you'd be smart enough to know that by now.**

"And the fact that I'm in love with my best friend," I let out a sigh as I stopped walking for a brief moment and looked out onto the ocean. But it wasn't even a second before I heard the unmistakable sound of sand moving and someone walking up behind me. I quickly turned my head startled and suddenly regretting what I had just said out loud. And there I saw the person I least wanted to see. I sighed and closed my eyes, knowing my secret had just been revealed.

"Lily," I sighed. I glanced over. Her eyebrows were still raised her mouth gaping wide open.

"You heard what I said didn't you?" I said looking over at her, silently praying she would say no. But the second the corners of her mouth began to twist upwards I knew she had heard every word of my confession.

"I KNEW IT!" She said nearly screaming. Perfect. Now, she's going to tell Oliver and he'll never talk to me again. This is just perfect. I sighed and walked a few steps away from her and sat down in the cool sand. I brought my knees up to my chest as I listened to Lily's ramblings.

"See I told you... I'm never wrong about these things!" She said pointing at me. I really didn't want to deal with this. I placed my forehead on my knees and shut my eyes, pushing back tears that I could feel coming on. Lily's high-pitched taunting voice suddenly softened. I never looked up but I could here her old raggedy pair of converse crunch against the dry sand as she slowly walked towards me.

"Miley?" She said, her voice now softened. I didn't answer. I only sniffled. I wasn't going to let Lily know that I was crying over this. Knowing her she would probably mock me for life.

"Miley, this is a good thing," I heard Lily say as she took a seat beside me. I shook my head, still not removing it from my face-down position on my knees.

"Yes it is!" Lily said her hand now lightly touching my back.

"Lily, do you even understand what I'm going through right now?!" I said, my head quickly rising from my knees and looking dead straight in the eyes.

"Yes, you love Oliver! So tell him and..." She started. But I wouldn't let her finish that sentence.

"NO LILY!" I shouted loudly. Lily removed her hand from my back and placed it on the cool nighttime sand. She looked a bit taken aback by what I had just said.

"Miley..." She said calmly.

"NO!" I shouted. Lily opened her mouth to say something else, but before any words could escape her gaping jaw I let my own words flow off my lips.

"Lily he's my best friend and he has been for like, ever. And I can't just fall in love with him all of a sudden. It's not gonna happen. He doesn't love me, he loves Hannah, and heck, he's just pretending he likes her," I stopped and shook my head. My gaze veering away from Lily's. My eyesight was beginning to go blurry from the tears that began to flow out of the corners of my eyes.

"Miley, this isn't something you should get..." Once again her words were cut short by my angry voice.

"No Lily! God, you just don't get it do you?!" I asked her angrily. I looked back at her and then turned to look back out at the crashing waves. I shook my head and looked down at the ground. Silently waiting for Lily to say something, but she never did. So, I allowed my angry words to continue to flow out of my mouth.

"You don't understand that I have loved him my whole life, and not like the romantic type of love, but like a brother. And I can't just go from brotherly love to romantic love in a couple of days. And it can't just happen because you've been pretending to date or because you shared one kiss together," God, were my ramblings even making any sense? I didn't know. But I didn't care. I was pouring my heart out. I had finally let the words spill out that I had been holding in my head this entire time.

I waited for Lily to say something, but she never did. Silence had taken over us and before I knew what I was doing I had stood up, wiped my bright red, tear stained eyes and began walking away. Leaving Lily sitting in the sand to dwell on whatever the heck I had just said.

I began walking, with every step kicking the sand that lied beneath me. Attempting to release some anger that I had let build up.

"I'm such an idiot!" I screamed as I kicked the small stones.

"Just switch the limos, was that so hard?" I said quietly as I kicked another bare patch of sand.

"Then you wouldn't even be in this mess," I kicked again.

"And you would have never known these feelings even existed," And I kicked once again. As all the kicking anger I held began to fade I stood still, staring up at the sky for one quick second before I glanced away and squeezed my eyes shut. As the wind began to pick up I pulled the hood on the sweatshirt I was wearing, up and hugged the loose fabric tight around my body.

Maybe this was all a dream. A dream that I would wake up from any minute now. No, this would be more like a nightmare. Maybe this is one of those 'Lesson' dreams Daddy used to tell me about when I was a little girl. You know, one of those dreams that God used to put in you head to make you learn a lesson and/ or possibly prevent you from doing something stupid in the future. At least that's what Daddy said to my when I had the dream about setting Daddy's guitars fire. I let out a sigh. I missed it back then, when all boys had cooties, and no one was falling in love with anyone unless it was with a power ranger. I laughed to myself, still keeping my eyes shut. I missed it back then. The world was so simple. No homework, no boys no...

My thoughts were suddenly cut off as I felt someone bump into me, pretty hard actually. It caused me to stumbled a bit. I felt a hand touch my should and then a familiar voice say;

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you..." But he stopped as I turned to see who the mystery man was. And there I saw him. Oliver. He had on sneakers, gym shorts and gray t-shirt. He held his ipod in one hand both headphones still stuck in his ear.

"Miley..." He said his voice suddenly trailing off. He quickly ripped the head phone out of his ears and stuffed them in his pocket. I looked him up and down and sighed to myself. He was the person I least wanted to see right now.

"You okay?" He asked. Still sounding out of breath. I gave him a weak smile. Still unable to form any words in my head.

"You sure? You look like you've been crying," He said sympathetically placing one hand on my shoulder. I bit my bottom lip as it began to quiver. I knew the waterworks were coming. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away from him.

"Miles?" He said. Oh God, I really wish he would stop talking. That voice is beginning to murder me. I slowly shook my head, my stare directed towards his feet, unable to look him in the eye without possibly breaking down. It was then his hand that was previously resting on my shoulder slid down my arm to my waist, where he pulled me into the heat of his body for a hug. I buried my head in his neck as he wrapped one arm around my waist the other one lightly rubbed my back. And we stood like that for a good five minutes or so, in the darkness of the night with only the moonlight shining down on us. Sounds of waves echoed the bare beaches. When Oliver finally pulled away I was surprised that his hand still remained on my waist. My tears had stopped but I was almost positive that my tear stained cheeks still showed.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, very seriously.

"Nothing, it's just, I got in a fight with Lily..." I said trying to fake a laugh.

"About what?" Oliver asked, finally moving his hand away from my waist.

"Nothing, just about stupid stuff," I said looking up at Oliver. Our stares met for only a second before I looked away once again. We stood there in complete silence for about two minutes. Before Oliver finally spoke;

"Miles, about today at school," I glanced up at him. He must be talking about me ignoring him.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly. I gave him a curious look. Why was he apologizing? I was the one who hung out with the computer geeks in the library during lunch so I could avoid him.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked him. He let out a nervous laugh and looked up at the night sky before his gaze met mine.

"I don't know, for making you feel awkward I guess," I said. I laughed and then awkwardly shoved both my hands in the pockets of my sweatshirt.

"Don't be, I was the one who was totally giving you the silent treatment," I said. We both laughed. At what, I'm not quite sure. After the laughter had faded into the sounds of the ocean we stood there, once again overcome by silence. This time, the silence in the air held more tension then before.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Oliver asked suddenly. I glanced down at the sand beneath my feet and let out my infamous nervous giggle before looking back up at him.

"I guess it was just, awkward, was all," I said truthfully.

"Because of the kiss?" Oliver asked. I thought for a moment that I was going to lie and tell him no. But I nodded. Oliver pressed his lips together as he stared at me. I gave him a weak smile.

"Look, Miles, you never have to feel awkward about any of that, we were acting," Oliver said. Sounding pretty sure of himself. I nodded.

"Ya," I said as our stares met, "acting," I repeated. Then our words stopped as silence began to build up once again. Oliver was looking out at the ocean and I was staring down at my feet and then suddenly as if my some weird force both our gazes moved towards each other. Our eyes locked and for what seemed like eternity he stared at each other. I probably would have stood there forever, staring into his eyes. That is if he didn't suddenly grab my waist and pull me in towards him but this time instead of a friendly hug our lips met, closing the gap between us. I half expected my alarm to wake me from this magical moment. But it never did.

I was kissing Oliver, and this time it wasn't as Hannah Montana, it was as Miley.

**A/N: Okay, so, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Wonderful? lol. Sorry for the cliffy. Had to do it. hehe. Thank you guys SO much from getting me to 100 reviews last chapter! You should have seen me I was ecstatic. Thank you! You guys are so amazing!**

**Well I can pretty much guarantee that there will be a shock next chapter that no one will see coming. In all probability I will have the next chapter up within two or three days. But if not. On Sat. I'm leaving for Hawaii for a week and then that Sunday when I get back is the night that school starts. So I just thought I warn you if I suddenly didn't update for like two weeks which is really not that likely,**

**But anyways... Thanks for reading! and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

_I stood behind the thick wooden doors. I could barely here the piano playing "here comes the bride" in the background. Each chord echoed through out the church. With every note my heart raced up a bit more, knowing my time was coming soon. I felt a cold hand on my bare shoulder. I turned to see Daddy. I gave him a smile, ignoring how ridiculous he looked in his black suit and matching cumberbun. He lightly slid his arm in with mine as the two ushers began to slowly peel the heavy doors away revealing a church full of people who one by one began to stand. All of there mouths twitched upwards as they saw me begin to walk down the isle. As soon as my eyes traced every person in the audience's face, my eyes trailed to the alter. Lily was standing there in her pink brides-maid gown along with a few cousins and close friends. Jackson was on the other side along with Cooper. All dressed up in there black suits and cumberbuns as well. And then there was the groom. His hair more neat then usual. And those deep hazel eyes were staring right back at me. A smile began to stretch across his lips. I smiled back at him._

_ Once Daddy and I reached the end of the isle we both paused. I turned to face him. I noticed a small tear forming in the corner if his left eye. He pulled my vail over my head and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then wrapped his arms around me._

_ "I love ya bud," he whispered quietly in my ear._

_ "I love you too daddy," I said back before we pulled away. As he held my hands in his he gave me a smile that I will never forget. His gaze then trailed to the alter where my future husband stared back at him. Before pulling away I gave Daddy one last kiss on the cheek. I then proceeded to the alter where I stood directly in front of the man I know knew was my soul mate._

_ After a few quick traditional wedding lines the minister began to read our vows._

****_"Do you Oliver Oken take Miley Stewart to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked us. Oliver smiled up at me, now his hand cupping my own. I smiled back at him._

_ "I do," he said confidently._

****_"And do you, Miley Stewart take Oliver Oken to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" he glanced over at me. I felt every stare in the entire room turn towards me. I opened to mouth to say 'I do,' but suddenly, I couldn't speak. And it felt like the entire room was spinning, like the walls were caving in and I was being trapped. I was being pushed into a life that I wasn't ready for. The life as a married woman. And then I felt my self doing the unthinkable. With my mouth still gaping wide open, unable to process any words through my wind jaw, I shook my head. I heard a few gasps from the crowd and I thought I heard Jackson say something but I ignored it, I ignored it all. My stare was on Oliver, and his almond eyes that began to get cloudy. I had never seen him cry before. I shook my head again._

_ "I'm s-so sorry," I mumbled. No one said a word or dared to even try. The once booming church was over come with silence. I looked up at Oliver one more time._

_ "I-" I began to say. But I stopped myself. No more apologies were needed. And as quick as my white satin pumps could take me, I ran._

I could practically feel my heart in my throat as I shot up in bed from another horrid dream I had, had. I shook my head. Each one of these stupid things were worst then the last. And after what happened Monday night, I knew they weren't getting better anytime soon.

I gently lowered my body back down to the bed, propping my pounding head on a pillow. God Miley, what have you gotten yourself into? I was suddenly haunted by flashbacks from two nights ago when I had kissed Oliver. My skin tingled from the thought of how he had wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me in for that kiss. And then my mind stung with the thought of him pulling away and then me running a few seconds later. God, I am such an idiot.

My thoughts silently swarmed throughout my mind as I attempted to drift back to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"MILES!" I heard a very deep southern accent sounding voice say to me. I moaned. It was Daddy, coming to drag me out of bed for yet another day in school. Another day of eating in the library, another day of actually using my free period for studying, another day of avoiding Lily and Oliver.

"Come on bud, Jackson's about ready to leave without ya" Daddy said with a gentle, but firm hand on my back. I let out a loud groan and then pulled my comforter over my head.

"Don't make me get water!" Daddy warned. With that remark I reluctantly rolled onto my side, now facing him.

"I made pancakes!" he bribed, but I didn't fall for it.

"Daddy..." I said, my words muffled by the thick comforter that was still pulled over my face.

"Bud..." he said, now in his 'warning' tone. He lightly shook me. This time I pulled the covers away from my face. He gave me that look. The look that said he was about to go down to the freezer and grab an ice cube to stick down my shirt. I angrily shoved the covers off my body, allowing the cold morning air to brush across my bare skin. Daddy gave me a weak smile before leaving the room.

I hated my life. Every single little thing about it. I thought as I stumbled into my closet. I hate Hannah Montana, I hate _Holiver _, I hate school, I hate Oliver for kissing me, I hate Lily for being a stuck up snob, I hated Daddy for making me ride this press wave out, I hate Jackson, for well... many reasons. I sighed and glanced over at my vanity where my blond Hannah wig sat. My God, how much I wanted to grab a pair of scissors and chop that thing to shreds. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, I needed to calm down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I lightly nibbled on my eraser as I glanced up at the ticking, black clock that hung above the classroom doorway. Just two more minutes, two more minutes and that's all I will need and I will have made it through half the day without seeing Oliver and Lily. I glanced down at the empty piece of paper that I was supposed to me taking notes on that was sitting in front of me. I glanced up at Ms. Peterson as she scribbled something on the white board. But before I had a chance to read it the bell rang. YES! I wanted to scream. I had made it! Now I just have to survive one more lunch in the library. But, I didn't care. I had made it. I quickly gathered up my books and scrambled out the door. As I passed my locker I did a quick check to make sure Oliver and Lily weren't anywhere near. The coast was clear. I quickly made my way to my locker and pulled the door open but just as I did so I heard and all to familiar voice behind me.

"Miley?" I heard Lily say. Dang it. I shut my eyes and told myself not to run. I had down too much of that lately anyways. I slowly turned not saying a word. Lily stood there holding slurpee from 7-11 in her left hand and some kind of magazine in her right.

"Look Miles, I know your mad at me and probably want nothing at all to do with me right now but-" I cut her off.

"What do you want?" I asked, maybe coming off a bit too mean. Lily took a big gulp of her orange slurpee. She must have gotten it during her free period.

"I wanted to show you this," She said handing the magazine to me. I glanced at it, an OK magazine, I hardly ever read these why would she... Oh my God. My thoughts were interrupted when I finally saw the reason she had bought this magazine. In big red letters at the very top it had 'OLIVER CHEATS,' Then below that it had a picture of Oliver and I kissing.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait for the update. Our hotel does have internet, I just seriously haven't had time to write at all. lol. So there it is, the big dramatic twist! What'd you think? Like it? Hate it? hehe.**

** Well I honestly don't know when I'll get the next chapter up. I get back home on Sunday and then Monday, school starts again. So... ya.**

** Anywho... thanks so much for the reviews! They are all really appreciated! Please review this chapter too and tell me what you thought!**

** THANKS FOR READING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

"fifteen year-old, Oliver Oken, boyfriend of teen pop sensation, Hannah Montana, has been caught cheating on his young girlfriend on the beach. The hot make out session was with an unidentified brunette. He appeared to be in jogging clothes, and sweaty, whether it was from running or the brunette we don't know..." Daddy read from the pages of the magazine. My head was in my hand and I stared straight at the ground. This cannot be happening to me.

"... while some say they would be the first teen couple in pop culture history to be married, other state that they are a scandal waiting to happen..."

"Daddy stop!" I said loudly, finally reaching my boiling point.

"Miley, do you know how bad this is?" He said, angrily closing the magazine and waving the cover in my face.

"I know..." I said my red and puffy eyes avoiding my father's stare.

"You screwed up, big time, and whether you like it or no-" I cut him off. I had, had enough of this for one day.

"JUST STOP OKAY!" I yelled, rising from the couch I once sat on.

"Miley..." Daddy said sternly, but I was too upset to listen. I ran from him, to the front door, then outside. The cool beach breeze brushed my tanned skin, sending goose-bumps across my body. I shivered and wrapped the over sized UCLA sweatshirt tighter around my body.

I began walking down the sidewalk until I came to the boardwalk to the beach. I slowly walked over the small bridge, staring out at the dunes and the ocean.

God, why did I have to screw up this bad? I missed how my life used to be. I missed Lily and Oliver being my best friends. I missed the way people used to look at me. I missed my old daddy, the one who didn't yell at me for every single little mistake. I shook my head. Oliver, why did you have to do this to me? Why does love have to mess up all the good things in your life? One minute your happy, and then you blink, and the wrath of love has torn your soul in half.

As my bare feet finally hit the chilled sand I took a look around. There was a ground of young girls sitting at a picnic table drinking smoothies, all with blond hair up in buns. One of them whispered something and their eyes darted over to me. I gave them a weak and confused smile before they turned back around and started whispering louder then before, however I was still unable to hear there muffled words.

As I continued walking I stumbled across the place where Lily, Oliver and I used to meet. The place where you could get a perfect view of hot surfers, and be out of earshot of anyone who cared about what you were saying.

I slowly took a seat in the sand and allowing my body to fall backwards, so I was staring up at the orange and red, sunset sky. My fingers traced lines and shaped in the sand as I lay there.

Why does life have to suck this much? Why can't we all just be happy, like we used to be? I wanted things to go back to the way they were. I needed things to be normal again. But that can't just happen, especially after making out with your best friend-

_ "Oliver?!" I yelled as I pushed the front door open with my back, my hands full from the three bags of groceries I was carrying. I sighed as I set the bags on the island in the kitchen. I walked back over to the front door, closing it, and locking it._

_ "OLIVER?" I yelled again, tossing my keys onto the table by the door. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He must have gone into work anyways. He was such a workaholic. Today he could hardly talk, and that cough of his was just getting worse and worse. But despite my stern commands for him to stay at home, he would go to work anyways. But today, I felt bad for him. So, after taking off work at lunch, I ran to the store to get some groceries, I figured it would be a nice little surprise, since he had been cooped up at home all day. But, I guess that won't be working out anyways._

_ I let out a long and loud sigh as grabbed a bag of chips from the grocery bag and placed them in the pantry. God, I am going to kill that- I cut off my thought when I began hearing a stifled giggle come from the bedroom. I rolled my eyes, stupid Oliver must have left the TV on again. I quickly began heading towards the bedroom. My brown pumps clicking against the wooden floors with ever step I took. When I reached the bedroom door I pushed the already open door. But it was not a TV that was making that noise. There was oliver and another girl, a blond one._

_ "MILES?" Oliver shouted. The blond turned, and quickly grabbed at the sheet, covering her bare body._

_ "WHA-" I stood there in shock. I could feel my eyes welling up. But then I caught a glimpse of the girl he was with. Her blond hair fell neatly across her shoulders, it was me? I stared at her again. Not me, me, but the Hannah Montana me. Oliver was cheating on me with, me?_

_ "Miley!" Oliver screamed. But I just stood there._

_ "MILEY!" he said again louder-_

My eyes shot open, to see Oliver standing over me, shaking me, and calling my name. I quickly shot up, nearly colliding heads with him on the way.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked. I placed my hand to my forehead.

"Yea... fine," I said as calmly as I could under the circumstances. I glanced up at him, towering over me. His chocolate brown hair had fallen into his eyes, he flipped his head back, allowing the few strands of hair to swiftly glide across his pale skin. We stood there for what seemed like eternity staring at each other. Both of us feeling the same awkwardness and tension. Oliver finally broke the silence with a long sigh. At that point I half hoped he would just leave, but some part of me was praying to God he would sit down and hold me, kissing my lips and cheek, telling me he loved me. Oh God how I wanted him to do that. But I knew we couldn't.

"Miley..." he said finally taking a seat in the cool sand beside me. I looked over at him, but he averted his stare from mine. He was looking at his fingers trace shapes in the sand. He acted as if he was oblivious to the fact I was sitting beside him.

"This shouldn't be happening Oliver," I finally said, breaking the silence. He looked up at me, his fingers stopped moving and he just stared.

"I'm sorry," he said in a monotone. I let out a breath and shook my head, quietly chuckling to myself. He has no idea what this is about does he?

"Oliver, do you have any idea how you have screwed up my life?" I said, instantly regretting what I had just said. His big brown eyes looked at me, sadly.

"I'm sorry I-" I began, but was cut off.

"No, you're right," Oliver said, sighing.

"Oliver-" I said annoyed that he wasn't listening to me.

"No Miley, I shouldn't have kissed you. It was a mistake and I'm sorry," he said, his voice deeper than usual. With those words, I felt my heart break a little. Does that mean it didn't mean anything? God, there are a million freaking thoughts swarming through my head and... i just have no idea what to think.

"No..." I started, but my words were cut short when I began to feel the tears falling from my eyes. Oliver glanced at me, concern in his eyes. I looked back up at him, and no words had to be said. We both knew what the other was thinking. We knew how we felt. He gently pulled me in for a hug. Wrapping his arms around my body. I rested my head in his shoulder as his lips brushed the top of my head.

We knew how we felt now. We knew that it wasn't a mistake, and I knew that my feelings that I had been feeling for the past weeks, have been genuine.

**A/N:**

**Well, I must say, I think this may be the last chapter of this story. I may write one more kind of an epilogue thing, but for the most part, this story is over.**

**But anyways; sorry for the horribly long time between updates. School has been insanely hectic and I've hardly had time to sleep in the past few weeks, let alone write. With Horseback riding, dancing and volleyball I doubt I will get the "afterwards" posted soon but I will try my hardest.**

**Thank you so much to all the loyal reader. You guys are amazing. Thank you ****SO**** much!**

**Thanks for reading & please leave a review! **


End file.
